


Его буря

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Спок испугавшись своих чувств к Джиму сбегает на Паво.





	Его буря

**Author's Note:**

> Планета Паво появляется в Звездный Путь Дискавери, в восьмом эпизоде первого сезона:)

В маленькой хижине Спока стоит тишина. На Паво вообще очень спокойно, словно никакие заботы не могут коснуться этой планеты — лишь едва заметный звон, который Спок слышит при каждом вздохе.

Он здесь уже три недели. Никто в галактике не знает, где он и почему прячется от цивилизации среди синих листьев и мерцания паванцев — Спок не оставил следов. Он полон уверенности, что ни один человек во всей вселенной не разгадает, куда подевался первый офицер «Энтерпрайз»…

Спок собирает сухие ветки, чтобы подпитать ими костер: ночами тут очень прохладно, и ему все никак не удается согреться. Однако его все устраивает, ведь здесь, среди тишины и покоя, его буря стихает, он впервые способен чувствовать и быть логичным, ощущать мир между эмоциями и наследием своего отца…

Но сегодня все меняется: челнок Звездного Флота кружит возле длинной кристаллической структуры, уходящей в небо, а затем садится в синее море листьев. Спок уже ждет гостей, но надеется, что увидит лицо сестры, может быть, отца, но только не _его_.

— Почему ты cбежал, Спок? — голос Джима звучит как раскат грома. Искры Паво, словно под влиянием сильного ветра, разлетаются в разные стороны, и их звон становится ярче.

Джим стоит перед входом в хижину, в паре шагов, и смотрит на Спока, который не решается поднять взгляд и выйти на свет солнца.

— Я не собираюсь тащить тебя силой, — уже мягче произносит Джим, и Спок чувствует себя в безопасности. Его буря дает о себе знать, но песнь Паво успокаивает ее, и Спок снова может обрести равновесие.

Он медленно выходит из хижины и встает прямо перед Джимом. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и, похоже, ни один из них не решается заговорить первым.

— Почему?.. — еще тише, чем прежде, спрашивает Джим. Кажется, в его вопросе звучит разочарование, может, боль — Спок слишком давно слышал человеческую речь и, похоже, совсем позабыл, насколько люди эмоциональны.

— Мне это было нужно, — наконец отвечает Спок, но в глаза Джиму не смотрит. Он слушает Паво, просит планету помочь справиться с его бурей, чтобы найти в себе силы и не поддаться ей.

— Если я вел себя как-то… давил на тебя, торопил… — Джим явно тяжело переживает побег Спока, но Паво поет так громко и прекрасно, что заглушает любые эмоции в словах человека. — Я думал, у нас все было хорошо...

И вот наконец-то звучит надежда — ее Паво заглушить не может, как ни старайся. Спок впервые за три недели слышит, как вместо приятного уху звона внутри вновь завывает буря.

— Я же не чудовище, Спок, ты мог бы просто сказать… —  и Джим делает шаг. Спок не успевает среагировать — и снова на его плечах тепло от ладоней Джима — он внезапно осознает, насколько ему холодно.

— Здесь я получил мир, — произносит Спок, теперь уже глядя Джиму прямо в глаза — удивительно, как на фоне листвы Паво синева его взгляда становится невыносимой.

— Хорошо, — Джим кивает и отступает на прежнее место. Спок чувствует, как тепло от касания Джима покидает кожу и как его вытесняет кристально чистый воздух Паво. — Я не буду выпытывать у тебя причины, просто хочу попрощаться по-человечески. И если потом ты решишь остаться тут — так тому и быть.

Джиму больно — сейчас он не в состоянии скрывать это. Паванцы кружат вокруг него, словно крошечные звездочки, и Спок слышит, как они хотят подарить мир и Джиму.

— Как именно вы желаете попрощаться, капитан? — Спок надеется, что переживет еще пару минут в компании Джима, а потом песня Паво навсегда усыпит его бурю.

— Я покажу, — Джим снова оказывается рядом, подходит медленно, берет Спока за руку, гладит по тыльной стороне ладони. Смотрит своими бездонными синими глазами так, что земля уходит из-под ног — а потом целует…

И тепло его губ, пальцы и дыхание обжигают, заглушают песнь Паво так, что Спок не слышит ничего кроме раскатов грома и шума ветра — внутри него словно вспыхнула искра, разряд электричества, жар, как из Вулканского Горнила.

У Спока горит лицо, и когда Джим отходит, его тепло не развеивается, не растворяется в звоне Паво. Горячие слезы текут по щекам, и Спок знает, что его буря найдет его в любой точке галактики и даже песнь Паво не может унять этот шторм.

Потому что в центре его бури стоит Джим.

 


End file.
